Frozen Forgotten Melodies
by Momonster
Summary: Harry has had enough. With his Mother remarried he has decided to move, to travel to live with his father, James, in a small town called Forks. Here, he hopes to forget it all...but living memories refuse to be forgotten as the past returns...
1. The Hunted

This has been sitting in my head for soooo long!!

I tried! I tried to be a good girl and finish one of the others first…but then I read another Twilight Crossover somewhat (_Emerald Twilight_ by Bittersweet Alias completed!!) -like this and it only inflamed me to do this even more! (Then I found even _more_, and the burn to release my unique baby grew even _worse!!)_

_**I MUST WRITE THIS!!!**_

So, on to- _The Hunted_

"You understand your duties?" The low murmur of a baritone voice was nearly lost in the large room, though he did not have to raise his voice for another near to hear him clearly. "They all must die, and then you can be free." Two people stood in the gloom of a darkly lit room. One stood tall on a dais swathed in a black cloak with a throne like chair behind him, gazing at the figure that knelt below his raised platform, their head bowed. "Yes." The other answered softly; rich tenor voice rippling across the man as the bowed head rose slightly to reveal a single ruby eye and the smirk growing on blood tainted lips. That sinful smirk was all it took.

In a single swift movement the first leapt off the dais and pulled the younger man into a harsh kiss, the other making no move to stop the other as his mouth was ravished, the other moving a hand to the boy's neck, dull nails biting into the fragile flesh.

"Perfect." The man replied with a purr. "You know your job." He continued softly, the hand starting to roam lower, tracing something on the other's abdomen. "Don't disappoint me."

After gazing into blank blood-filled eyes he leaned close to the teen, licking at his neck, right over the pale boy's jugular before throwing the other away as he turned. The teen let himself fly though the air and then flipped as he fell to land at a crouch with a soft tap against the stone floors, long hair fluttering around him as he glanced back up, remaining where he landed, motionless. "Now go."

* * *

The Cullen Clan raced through the forest in a formation they had adopted out of pure instinct when traveling. Carlisle was at the middle head with Esme to his left and Edward to his right, the first son of his family silent as always, black eyes ahead while he searched for any human minds around them. Alice and Jasper were a few yards back behind them, Emmett and Rosalie trailing behind to the left, the couple murmuring softly to each other. Suddenly Alice yelped a curse turning to the front group and Edward, already seeing the vision in her head, calmly jerked his head back dodging the silent, nearly invisible dart going for the flesh behind his ear. Another flashed by and he flipped in the air landing on his hands to jump back, dropping into a crouch, then rose slightly ready to move, eyes roaming.

_**Good job dodging that!**_ A voice told them all. Carlisle looked up startled. **_I didn't think that would work anyway…with that lovely rock hard skin of yours._ **The group froze and Edward opened his senses in full to hear the thoughts around but getting nothing but his family. _**Why can't I hear them? Are they too far away?**_

_**Edward…**_ The voice purred seductively in his ear Edward tensed. _**Should you be **_**First**_**? Or…maybe Alice, or **_**Carlisle**_**? Which one to choose… **_Edward flinched then snarled silently, hands digging into the dirt. Everyone turned to him when he flinched, each becoming more worried in their own way.

_What the fuck is going on? Damnit! Answer me Edward! _Rosalie screamed out mentally, having heard the voice in her own mind. She and Emmett were back to back, the big man glancing about them as he flexed. _What ever this is, it seems interesting! _Emmett was delighted at the thought of a true challenge, no surprise. Jasper was silent, in both body and mind as he prepared himself for an attack, while Alice stood frozen, her eyes glazed.

Edward could not pick out from what she saw what would happen to them, she could not find their present path.

"Stay calm!" Carlisle called out sharply, his voice no different from his usual calm self. "Who are you?" The voice remained silent as Edward stood, the group glancing about them.

_I can't see anything anymore!_ Alice told him worried. _I only saw the dart because it would have somehow incapacitated you- I can't see who _did_ it!_ Edward turned to her frowning, and then opened his mouth to speak-

_**Enny, meany, miney…**_**mo**_**…yes…how about…you-Cullen **_**Heir**_**.**_ The group turned to Edward as Carlisle frowned. Edward stiffened in alarm, glancing about himself as the vision of a hand pointing a single finger at him flashed though his mind.

Unknown to them all, invisible threads were winding around his body, while Edward remained unaware.

"Cullen Heir? I do un- _Edward!!"_ As Carlisle spoke, Edward suddenly was pulled into the air, all his body but a single arm free to move by the binding strings. Calm and expressionless, the bronze haired teenager slowly felt his back for a string and then pulled it taunt freeing his other hand.

_**No, you do **_**not!** The string tightened again and then Edward stiffened as another one latched around his neck and waist pulling him through the forest faster than even his family could run. Before he could think to find where he was, he was dropped into a clearing where a single human boy sat upon a large rock staring straight at the sun.

Darting to his feet Edward jumped back into the shade but the boy raised a hand once again immobilizing the vampire.

"Hello Edward Anthony Mason Cullen." Edward frowned as the boy tilted his blond head with a smile "Age 101. Born 1907, reborn 1924 when you would have died of the Spanish Influenza. The first to be reborn by Carlisle Cullen at the brink of death, but not the last- ability…full ranged Telepathy and no mate. Hm…an oddity." The bonds vanished as the boy stood, oddly mixed crimson and amber eyes fixed on Edward's face.

"Yes, you will be the first one to fall, and the hardest to kill." Edward blinked rapidly and then raised his hands.

"What is wrong? Why do you come after me?" The boy smiled, taking a single step forward. Immediately Edward felt as if an invisible force was growing around the boy, forcing him back. The boy's smile widened, turning sinister as he started to answer.

_Wait a little bit more._ Carlisle thoughts came to him, his mental voice worried. The vampire was talking to him in the only way he could, knowing that if the boy heard things would go terribly wrong. _We're almost there, don't do anything drastic!_

"Why ask me? You have done something wrong for them to send _me_ after you all. Now die!" Before Edward could respond a wave of that force crashed into him, forcing the breath out of his lungs and flinging him into the air.

_Edward!_ The vision of him flying a mile past the group then slam into a tree appeared behind his eyes and then Alice leapt up and caught him before the vision could come to pass, setting him on the ground when she found he could not stand.

_Holy Shit, who managed to do that?_ Emmett, slightly worried about the health of his nonmoving brother, yet he was more worried about if Edward had yet to defeat whoever knocked him this way.

_Damn, what a weak ass!_ Rosalie as always, was degrading him, the blond glaring at him as he lay on the ground, his body oddly numb. Worried expert eyes glanced him over as Carlisle knelt by his side.

"If he was human I'd say he'd been paralyzed, but that isn't possible for us-" that voice from before interrupted him.

"For me it is." A voice told them in a slow drawl. The group abruptly turned. The boy was a few yards away with that same odd grin on his face as he stared at Edward. They all took the second to take him in bafflement.

He was beautiful. Too beautiful to be human, yet they could hear the blood pumping, his heart beating fast in elation. He wore simple clothes, a pure white long sleeved shirt with matching pants, barefoot. His blond hair was cut unevenly, the hair on middle of his scalp reaching past his shoulders, the rest barely an inch long.

It was his amber streaked crimson eyes that made them all pause as he spoke again, voice deceptively soft.

"To me, you are not simply stone creatures." Then the smile came back, vicious and blood thirsty "I can injure you in _anyway_ you have done to a victim. If you forced the air out of their lungs in a single movement…" The voice became a blood stained coo, a purring mockery of death "…or maybe paralyzed that pretty blonde so she could not fight back her blue eyes wide, broke his neck, her spine, that sweet little boy's legs, arms…once I am close I can see it…then I can do it to you." Bloodstained amber eyes suddenly zeroed on Jasper and the War Veteran flinched back, tensing. Carlisle took one look at the boy then let out a startled sound.

"You are a Hunter." The boy's head snapped up to stare at him, strange eyes widening, and then he relaxed.

"Carlisle Cullen. I was told that you would know of us. So then, do you know why you have been sentenced to die?" At that Rosalie jerked back.

"'_Sentenced to die'_?" She screeched out, pointing a finger at the teen, who stared back at her, amused. "Us? _Why_? We haven't killed anyone! We don't even hunt them! Why are we to die?" The boy looked at her, eyes widening.

"You haven't broken any of the rules?" Carlisle shook his head and the boy raised a hand to grip his hair.

As if reacting to his confusion, gale force winds picked up in a translucent tornado around the human, blowing his hair and clothes about. One second those stained eyes narrowed, then he looked up, eyes going wide

Suddenly Edward let out a gasp then shot back away from the Coven to land at a crouch, one hand to his throat, the other digging into the dirt.

"Edward!" Carlisle and Esme cried out, turning to him. Edward only shuddered in response and the boy tensed.

"No." He murmured, slowly starting to back away, eyes widening. "This isn't happening- not now!" They all could smell it; his scent was changing rapidly. Edward snarled and they all turned to him in confusion.

"_La Tua Cantante_." The boy whispered that word and Carlisle turned to him again

"What? But-Bella-?" Edward snarled again, eyes changing, slowly darkening until he was letting out a low whine, curling forward, his body bending at an inhuman curve as he fought the call. Carlisle let uncharacteristically let out a livid curse.

"If that is so then get out of here!" Emmett stiffened and then started to position himself in between the human and his brother. Edward shifted back, almost curling into a ball. Then he abruptly shifted, pushing himself onto his feet, and then charged.

"But I can't be!" The boy snapped out, eyes narrowing in anger, and then he stiffened, jumping back as Edward leapt at him, his movement making the Telepath miss his attack by inches. The boy skidding back at a crouch as Edward stood once more, his stance odd, and jumped at him again. "I'm not even purely human, _how can this be?"_ Then the teen and Edward's eyes locked, causing the boy to start.

"What?!" The black eyes where gone, replaced with a burning red a swirl of the original coloring all that was left. He hissed under his breath, and then he shouted, "Your son is under the control of another Vampire, you'd best keep him under lock and key until his eyes change back!" Edward attacked again but the boy raised a hand stopping his charge in mid air.

"Under control?" Alice sputtered "How could someone control his _mind_?" The boy looked at her for a moment eyes exasperated.

"Do you really think I know??" Edward fell from the air and Emmett pounced, pinning his lithe brother to the ground as Edward stilled. Before anything else happened, the boy started to back away.

"You think we'll let you attack us then just leave?" Rosalie snarled out. The boy froze as he realized that he was surrounded. Jasper was to his left, Rosalie to the right, Alice at his back, and Carlisle before him, hands raised.

"We mean you no harm-" Rosalie snorted "-but I need to know who placed a Hit on us."

"Not 'us'." The boy responded, eyes continuously darting around himself. "You. Your first son. Your adopted daughter. Edward first, then Alice before she could see my attacks and then you as you mourned. The others later, depending on what their reactions were. That _was_ the plan." He turned to look at Jasper as the honey blond man snarled aloud lowering himself into a crouch letting out a smile. "You, Strategist of the Cullen Clan, would have done the same…" The boy trailed off looking away at each of the vampires around him, and then his smile morphed into a smirk as his gaze landed back on the Empath. "Or are you angry because you know it'd work?" Jasper stilled, lips pulled back into a snarl but motionless. "But your eyes are gold. I have never seen that… and that instantly threw me off guard- all of you, I can not sense the… _feel_ of human blood- I sense animals, I did not think it possible for muggle vampires." Alice stiffened.

"'Muggle vampires'?" She repeated quietly, her bell like tones making the boy flinch. They all looked at him with surprise.

"Don't bother." Edward suddenly called out. Emmett released him and he stood gingerly "While I was controlled I got a glimpse into my attacker's mind." The boy snapped around to look at him.

"I didn't get a name…just broken images of you, a family tree, the name Milani…" The boy hissed in anger.

"They lied to me, told me you all had the Peoples of Forks trapped under a wide encompassing ability. I was told that three must die, but if the others fled to not follow." Edward gazed at him with curiosity, yet stayed a good distance away.

"You have two true human_ La Tua Cantante…" _The teen whispered again, seemingly bewildered "Who would have thought."

"What do you mean _true_?"

"For Emmett, they where not true full-fledged _La Tua Cantante. _He just was not strong enough to resist the call. Carlisle has." The blond blinked. "You are so immune to the calling that you didn't even realize the girl was meant to die, just by your hand." He turned to Edward, then to the people circling him "I can not tell you anything more. This was a deal towards my life; you will never see me again." Rosalie snarled, but Carlisle raised a hand to her, turning back to the Hunter.

"Do you need sanctuary? I'm sure Aro will help you-" at the Ancient Italian vampire's name, the boy flinched, his hands going to his hair.

"Not Aro! Never Aro, nor his brothers. They hate me, I am a vampire hunter remember?"

"You only kill the vampires that break the rules." Edward stated dryly as he sat up. "There rules, I might add, not yours." He shook his head then stood filtering a hand through his hair "What reason would they have to not offer you sanctuary?" The boy looked up his odd eyes flashing clear…colorless, and then the boy vanished. Everyone jumped; save Edward who was staring off in the distance, eyes glazing.

_**I do not take orders from the royalty of the vampires. I… am from an independent company of killers. **_

* * *

James Potter glanced urgently around the airport as his son's plane landed, barely able to hold himself still. After a moment of silence, the terminal doors opened allowing a flood of people out. He was slightly anxious. Harrison-Harry really- was Claustrophobic, and this was a stretch, to let him get on a plane so he could get here as fast as he could. James could-would never understand what that dratted woman did to his son, making him afraid of in closed spaces like he was, but ever since that… she had been slightly out of it…

There! A small lean young man came stumbling out of the doors; a flight attendant with a hand to his black silk covered back as she glanced down at him with worry. Before he could think, decade old happiness took over and he let out a whoop of joy. Finally, his Prongslet was home.

* * *

Harrison James Potter looked up to console the nervous woman at his side with a small hand to her arm, murmuring quietly. He always got like that when in a panic attack and he started to tell her that when he caught his father's frantic up and down leaps of joy, the old man waving his arms frantically back and forth to catch his attention. Green eyes lit up as full black painted lips rose into a purely blinding smile. "Da!" Thanking the woman with a stunning smile, Harry quickly walked over to his leaping father, the man running forward to catch him in a hug that pulled his feet off the ground. "Oh, Prongslet, how I have missed you!" Harry laughed lightly; dropping his things to the ground as he wrapped his hands around his father's neck, smiling brightly.

"Missed you too Da. Sorry it took so long to come Home." James set Harry down, and then bent forward, a finger going to his son's nose. "_Harrison Evans James Black-Potter_ do _not_ blame your mother's problems on yourself. You know the mental changes she has gone through have nothing to do with you, she's just a different person now." Harry winced when his full legal name rolled off his father's lips as James sighed to himself. Why that woman married Peter Pettigrew will forever confuse him, but it didn't matter now, all that was good, just, and down right gorgeous about the once Lillian Evans now Lily Pettigrew, she gave to their son who was now with him at last.

Harry was about 5'6, a small boy of fifteen years but his slightly shy yet curious personality made up for his stature. He had sparkling emerald eyes given to him by his mother, though to the elder Potter man they looked much better on the lithe boy. Curly jet black hair could be seen with his bangs falling to hide one eye, the ear tails he had grown falling to his shoulders, the coloring of his hair exactly like James, which he currently had up in a bun off to the right top side of his head. A black cloth, the excess falling down his neck to rest at his shoulders, covered the bun he had put his hair into. James looked at the cloth, down to Harry's eyes, and then back up raising an eyebrow as his eyes finally met Harry's. The fifteen-year-old laughed softly tugging the slip of cloth currently stroking his neck.

"I just wanted to." He explained softly. James crinkled his face up but nodded. Whenever Harry wanted to do something, it would be done, weather the participant liked it or not. Dark blue jeans hugged his sides, more than James liked, but the slightly undone dress shirt hit his ass from the world, so all was well… for now. The shirt itself opened a button or three (one at the bottom, two on top) to show a starch white wife beater, and a necklace hanging around his neck, with a vial of a dark liquid. James took his son in, and then shook his head. Ever since _that _both Lily and Harry had changed, Lily for the worst, and with Harry he had yet to decide the out come.

"Well then, let's get you home, eh? Then you can tell me why you suddenly had the overwhelming urge to suddenly live with me." Harry grimaced.

* * *

Once they got in the car James turned the radio off and Harry sucked in a deep breath as he nervously started to play with his necklace.

"First off, never think that I don't love you and I am just using you as a getaway-that is sooo not the case, ok Da?" James let out a sigh, then nodded in relief "The truth of the matter is though…well…Mom's been… getting worse." James winced "She continues to claim that she should have kept the child, regardless that her body was not faring any better from that accident- remember the one where her body would not take any blood transfusions? They had to abort it to save her life, yet now she is screaming that she would have died to let the child live." Harry shook her head, his hands clenching on the chair beneath him. "Peter…I think just came to her at the right moment. Now don't get me wrong, the man absolutely creeps me out, but…she loves him. I can see that, and she doesn't fall into any of her crazy moments when he is about. But he's always leaving, going out to seas and all that, and I want her to be able to go with him…do you understand?" James sighed, closing his eyes briefly.

"You are too selfless, you know that?" Harry blinked, then a strange expression that James never saw cross over the teen's face. Then Harry closed his mouth and turned to the window, staring out to the passing scenery.

_No…I'm not._

* * *

_I knew the first day of school was going to be a big problem,_ Harry thought to himself glancing at his mirror. Dressed in a tight deep green shirt with an opened black dress shirt over it, he had on black jeans this time, which were tucked into ankle high boots. The necklace from before was around his neck followed by one with a charm- a lily in dark red and white with a stick of white wood in its petals- and another necklace with a strange silver symbol. Attached to his jeans was a silver studded belt, two chains slipping down one side of his waist attached to them, the ordainments on them matching the single fang dangling from his left ear. Harry placed a single silver stud in the other ear, raising a finger to the three hoops located there, but left was the new student of people who grew up together… he might as well walk in with a bang.

Tapping his leg absentmindedly, Harry looked back up to lock eyes with his reflection. That black cloth was still hanging from the bun on his head but he didn't feel like moving it. After a thought, he took a string of silver beads from out of his jewelry box and put it around his bun glancing back at himself. His bangs were hiding his left eye, both lined with Kohl to accent their natural color. In an afterthought, he pulled his bangs behind his left ear. _Might as well let them see my eyes. _He thought with a snort, and then with a tap of his boot to the floors he turned on his heel and left the room while throwing his sling bag over his shoulder. Quickly running down the stairs he glanced about himself as he walked out the door, James already gone. It was a quiet drive to the school-- and as he left the old truck his father had surprised him with later in the evening last night-- is when he saw them. The masses of people he'd have to go to school with, and _mingle_ with. Everyone who saw him froze, some girls mouths dropped open and Harry smirked to himself as he pulled his bag out of the passenger seat, making sure all his things were in there as he did.

"Who _is_ that boy?" A loud female voice tried to whisper.

"I don't know… but _look_ at him!" Another girl gushed; you could nearly hear the hearts in her voice. "A heart throb to be sure! _Look_ at him! He almost beats _Edward Cullen_!" _Edward Cullen? Him, must be the one boy that catches every eye, but throws them all down…I might want to get to know this kid._

"Oh! I know! He's Harry Potter! Chief Potter's son!" At that, the whispers dropped to an incoherent murmur and Harry rolled his eyes, turning away from his car, to see a sight never seen before. The sight made the breath fall from his lungs, and he forgot to breathe again.

Five pale, gorgeously beautiful people where walking to the school, talking amongst themselves quietly as they passed by everyone else. The one in front, a…words could not even describe how breath taking the tall blonde woman…?teen? was. She was silent walking close to a monstrously large, as in muscular, curly haired brunette who was currently laughing loudly for no apparent reason. They were just entering the doors to the school when the tall honey blond teen left the group of his family, and slouched against a wall, breathing deeply. Then Harry saw they were not five, but six. The remaining three, a tall bronze haired boy standing next to a small brunette girl his arm rapped protectively around her, and a tiny brunette girl looked at each other, and then the girl went to the honey blond, as the last teen started his way into the school.

Harry felt the energy around him stir, but in the wrong-wait not wrong… but a _unique_ way. The feeling…the emotion he got from the group wasn't one of happiness or anger, or even nervousness or anything he'd ever felt so strongly when he traveled among other people… but one of thirst? It was odd…it made him ache, like a burn in his throat. The feeling of thirst was so strong it covered that of the thrill of the hunt, the natural predator echoing from the area. What was different about them from any other person around them? It made no sense, and why did they feel so uncommon? They were so thirsty that he could not sense any other emotion from them! Harry unconsciously tilted his head at the mystery, slamming his car door shut after he dropped his keys in a pocket in his bag. That energy always around him whispering small information caught in the wind, telling him of dangers around him, suddenly stilled in the air, and then crashed to the ground as if an invisible force knocked his defenses away.

Then the screeching started. Like a high pitched scream in his ears the noise made his sight blur, and his body doubled over. Harry nearly fell to the ground as he bent over hands going to his ears, missing the black eyes from a face framed by bronze colored hair glance up at him then freeze, inky eyes widening.

* * *

Edward Cullen chuckled softly, hearing nearly everyone buzz mentally about the new kid, Chief James Potter's only child from his flighty insane ex-wife, said to not be so stable in the head himself. Bella herself seemed unconcerned with the new boy, although she'd been in the same position not too long ago. Alice turned to look at him for a moment eyes glazed. Already she looked ahead to check on Jasper so early in the day. With their hunting trip aborted early this morning this would be the longest Jasper had gone without fresh blood around humans.

_He'll be fine._ She thought, to Edward or herself he could not tell.

"You would know." He informed her dryly, glancing about them. Rosalie and Emmett where already ahead making their way into the main building while Jasper stayed outside in the cool air for a moment longer. Bella was silent in his arms, still half asleep. Alice glanced at him, the strolled over to her lover, putting a hand to his forehead. Edward blocked them out, continuing to watch the crowds instinctively walk around him as he continued to the doors, and then his darkened eyes landed on him.

One of the strangest looking humans here, wait no- here was the long awaited Harry Potter, who was clearly the definition of unique to the since of the word. Dressed in all black, his hairstyle and _jewelry_ shocked all around him, and from the knowing smirk on the pretty boy's face he knew all too clearly what the sudden buzz was all about. Suddenly the boy doubled over, clutching his ears in pain, and Edward felt Bella stiffen in his arms.

"Bella?" He started in alarm, the panic in his voice making Jasper start "What's wrong?" Alice turned to them not a second later as Bella collapsed.

* * *

The noise cut off and Harry sagged against the side of his car, panting in relief. That warning- it wasn't danger, but _that,_ the something that was always around him, usually hovering right under his skin that had suddenly surged into the air around him, felt the need to tell him all the same. Something important was happening today, and it involved _them_. All five? He didn't know it had gone silent again, but if it did, he needed to prepare himself. Even if a girl unlike them was near them with no troubles, he did not want to get involved.

It didn't bode well for obviously inhuman people to notice him again.

After finally finding the head office he stopped at the desk of a woman wearing a purple t-shirt behind a counter decorated with an abundance of greenery. Way too much. Glancing about himself as he waited for the large woman to acknowledge his person, he sighed mentally.

_Obviously there is no such thing as business casual here. _He thought dryly. Clearing his throat made the red haired woman start, glancing up in surprise.

"Hello ma'am." He started slowly. She blinked.

"Can I help you?" She asked as astonished eyes took him in. Harry smiled slyly, and began to lay it on thick.

"I am Harrison Potter, and I should be starting today…?"

Harry framed it like a question as he trailed off, spurring the woman into action as her eyes lit up in understanding.

Of course everyone in this small town knew of the Potter family and the tragic accident that led to the long awaited Potter Heir to return. Harry made a face as the woman- a Mrs. Cope- shuffled through the multitude of papers before her.

"Of course, here dear. I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." Several sheets of paper appeared in her hands and she handed them over

"Thank you." He told her politely, with a meaningless smile. The middle-aged woman nearly blushed, he could see the faint pink rolling on her cheeks

_Man, this lady must not get out enough._

With a sigh of dismay, Harry squared his shoulders, and started to make his way through the crowd.

* * *

Glazed violet eyes glowed from a curtain of mahogany hair as the woman, looking no more than a teenager, glanced all around herself.

Hung all around her throne like pile of clothing like sickening fruit from a tree, dangled hundreds of bodies, people lying in their coffin like constructs as if asleep. Of all of them, five were near her, most at her feet like pets.

Four, in a tangle of limbs and silk, lay trapped on the floor, eyes wide but glazed. The fifth was on her lap their head in her chest, cradled there like a mother with her child as she rocked back and forth.

"For a moment…for a brief moment, I lost control." She whispered, her voice making the body in her arms stir. She shushed it softly, lowering her head so that the blood on her body shifted, falling onto the floor. "Who…is he? That could disrupt my ability…" Then she let out a maddened grin, then leaned down, and bit.

:D

/:)

:P

Edited 2-20-09

As you can see, I have fixed where I spelled Emmett's name wrong...(how I did that, I don't know...)


	2. First Meetings

~(*)~

First Meetings

The staring was really starting to get on his nerves.

Walking through the halls of Forks High School, every person that passed him could not help but glue their eyes to his frame…and keep them there until they faced stopping in the hallway or their eyes popping out to follow him down the corner. One girl stood there as he passed, looking as if she was drooling.

Finally he located his first class and entered quietly, sharp eyes instinctively scanning the room as he nodded to the teacher. The only people there were the teacher… and one other.

One of the ones from earlier.

Harry could feel a headache coming on.

* * *

Jasper looked up as a human came into the classroom, annoyance and slight amusement echoing strongly off their aura. It was the new boy, one Harrison Black-Potter.

_Hmm, his aura is so strong that it dilutes the emotions of the others around him._

Then Jasper got to witness the new kid speak with Mr. Brown, the AP Calculus teacher. Despite the fact that he was the new kid, he held himself proudly, completely in control of himself. After glancing at the new kid, Jasper frowned, confused and not liking it. This was Senior class, with a new Freshman added in six months into the school year. How the hell was the kid going to keep up?

"Mr. Potter?" Mr. Brown started. The boy nodded, sharp green eyes quickly scanning the room before landing on Jasper. The instant their eyes locked Jasper felt a surge of bloodlust shoot through his body, making his throat become a bonfire, and shock from the boy. He sat back quickly placing a hand on this throat as if his flesh could cool the burn.

"This is advanced Calculus, as you should know." Mr. Brown continued on, oblivious.

"Yes Sir." The teen looked at him, his gaze making Jasper lock eyes with him, and then glanced over to the wall-the window precisely. Jasper instantly understood and nodded, opening the window and leaping out faster than anyone could see.

"Good. I have a record of your Grades from your previous schooling. I expect you to do well young man." Harry finally turned his full attention to the elder man, nodding.

"Of course Sir."

* * *

Angry at the pain in his throat, Jasper ran as fast as he could, pulling the tie from his hair free, finally coming across wildlife. It took less than a second for his bloodlust to kick in.

"Will you be alright?" Jasper looked up to see Emmett behind him, leaning back on a tree. The emotions flowing off the largest of the Cullen's was the normal, boredom, with a slight worry, _for me._ Jasper finished the thought bitterly.

"Yes." He finally answered as he wiped the blood from his face. It took a second to see he was covered in the blood of his meal, and he grimaced in disgust.

_What is wrong with me? Even in the grips of bloodlust I've never been so filthy afterwards…_

"How did you get away?" Emmett started again, curiosity coloring his aura. Jasper let his eyes drift to where the school sat.

"The new kid, he distracted the teacher so I could get out." A second after the words left his tongue, Alice appeared, Rosalie not seconds behind.

"Even though it was his blood _and_ emotions that set you off." She added in, walking forward to stand behind him. She was holding clothes for him to change into, ones that were nearly completely the same as the cloth he had just ruined.

"Maybe that was his way of saying sorry." Emmett chuckled at that, then stopped as the three around him gave him a look. "What?"

"That implies that he knows what we are." Jasper didn't comment, simply glancing around. All of them where standing around him as he crouched on the forest floor, save one. Jasper could not help but feel startled as he stood.

Whenever one of the Coven abruptly left, it was best if they all vanished. And now was correct in the action, all around him black eyes watched him.

Edward used to be the one that always stood beside him after a rush of bloodlust, being the only one that tried to embrace the 'true' lifestyle of a vampire. But he wasn't here.

"Something isn't right…" Alice suddenly stated, eyes going vague.

"What is it?" He asked softly. Rosalie turned, starting to walk back to the school.

"Bella…she's acting…strange?" Alice suddenly blinked rapidly, before letting out a peal of laughter.

"Jasper, I have to meet the new kid!"

* * *

Government.

Like the students here actually cared whether their Government was fucking them with a large red white and blue dildo, let alone fucking with their laws.

Already nearly late, he noted that most of the people, of course, where staring at him.

By now, he really couldn't blame them, or care, because the teacher, Mr. Jefferson, was staring as well…at his earrings.

"Ah, Mr. Black-Potter." The old man started, finally snapping out of his reprieve, "Which name do you prefer? It is quite a mouthful right now." Harry smiled a little.

"Call me Evans, if you must. That one isn't hyphenated." Jefferson raised an eyebrow, and then nodded.

"Class, as you no doubt know, this is our second transfer in over three decades, Mr. Evans. Any questions for him?" Harry winced as hands snapped into the air.

"How long is your hair?" A voice blurted out. Harry rolled his eyes.

**"Warum willst du das wissen?"**_Why do you need to know?_ He muttered darkly. Blank looks locked on him from around the room.

"What language is that?" Mr. Jefferson questioned, his look utterly confused.

"**Germen**." He answered, letting the thick accent of the language roll off his tongue. After a moment of silence the question started up.

"What's your favorite band?"

"At the moment? Eh, Fort Minor." He struggled "Ya know the guy from Linkin Park."

"How much do you weigh?"

"Even if I knew the exchange rate from stones to pounds, I would not tell you." Harry snarked, and afterward he could have sworn he heard Jefferson laugh.

"How old are you?" Harry winced.

"Fifteen." The class went silent.

"What is a Sophomore doing here?"

"Actually, I am a Freshman, and I am following the school curriculum if you don't mind!" Harry retorted sharply, locking his gaze on the one whom spoke, a greasy pizza faced looking brunette. The boy flushed.

"Now now." Mr. Jefferson called out over the crowd "One last question."

"Why is your name so long? And what is it?" Harry glanced at the girl, frowning.

"You know what? Fine. My full birth name is Harrison Evans James Black-Potter." He smirked at their stunned looks. "My mother is Evans, Father Potter, and Godfather is Black. My parents wanted me to represent all the families they came from, because my mother can't have anymore children and my godfather is infertile. Happy?" at that, he turned to the teacher, chuckling as the man quietly directed him to a seat near a shy looking brunette.

"Hello." She whispered softly "Bella Swan, the first person to transfer in thirty years." Harry snorted.

"Harrison Something Many-Last-Names." He paused as Bella let out a laugh, watching Mr. Jefferson start to lecture, and then turned to the brunette hopefully

"All day isn't going to be like this, right?" Her smile was so not helpful in his forced denial.

"No? Damnit."

* * *

_**"Calmez-vous!"**_ _Calm down!_The French Teacher cried sharply, taking Harry's slip from his hands. Half the students as the woman ordered, the other half was left either blinking in confusion or continuing to chat. Two girls did otherwise.

The first, the gorgeous goddess-like blond from earlier continued to file her nails with a vague air of boredom while the other girl, the small pixy-like one with wild spiky hair, simply watched Harry, a strange little smile on her face.

_**"Que ce lieu est étrange."**_ _What a strange place this is. _Harry whispered, rolling his eyes. The pixy girl giggled. The teacher, whom had yet to introduce herself, threw Harry a glare like glance and he shrugged.

_**"Du calme maintenant avant que je ne commence à distribuer des retenues**_!"_Quiet now before I start handing out detentions! _After those words a hush came over the class.

Looks like even the idiots understood the word '_**retenues**__.'_

_**"Voici notre nouvel étudiant, M. Harrison Black-Potter. Comme il a déjà étudier la partie du programme où nous en sommes, il sera un de mes assistants comme Mlle Cullen et Mlle Hale le sont, compris?"**_ _This is our new student Mr. Harrison Black-Potter. As he has already gone though where we are in the curriculum, he will be acting as an assistant to me like Ms. Cullen and Ms. Hale do, understand? _The pixy chick's grin widened, and Harry felt a dark shudder crawl up his spine.

_What have I got myself into?_

_**"Des questions? Et posez-les en français!"**_ _Any questions? And ask in French!_

_**"As-tu une amie proche…une petite amie?"**_ _Do you have a friend… girlfriend?_ The age old question. Harry rolled his eyes, re-shouldering his sling bag

_**"Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question**__**."**_ _I am not going to answer that question._ He replied slowly, eyes narrowing. _**"Je vais seulement dire que si je trouve quelqu'un ici, ce sera un miracle."**__I'll only say that if I do actually find one here, it will be a miracle. _The girl turned bright red, stunned and embarrassed. _**"De plus, une amie proche et une petite amie sont deux choses très différentes."**__Also, a close friend, and girlfriend, are two very different things. _Before the girl could retort, a bell like voice rang through the classroom, her voice impeccable in the language without a trace of accent

_**"Où as-tu trouvé le porte-bonheur de ta ceinture et de ta boucle d'oreille?"**_ _Where did you find that charm on your belt and earring?_The pixy threw out, almost impulsively fidgeting in her question. _**"J'ai essayé d'en trouver une paire pour mon petit ami, mais je n'ai pas le temps!"**__I have been trying to find a matching pair for my boyfriend but I have no time!_Harry looked at her then snorted, leaning back on the wall behind himself as he slipped his right hand into his pocket

_**"Désolé."**__ Sorry._ He confessed. _**"Je les ai faits."**_ _I made them. _Instead of a downtrodden look like he had thought would appear, the girl seemed to brighten.

_**"Tu fais des bijoux?"**__Do you make jewelry?_ She squealed. The blond looked up and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as she watched her sister nearly vibrate with joy. Harry felt like backing away slowly.

_**"De temps en temps. Quand j'ai les outils et quelqu'un prêt à payer."**_ _Occasionally. When I have the supplies and someone willing to pay. _He responded hesitantly, only distantly noting that they were speaking too fast for most, if not all the class to understand. The Teacher, whom still he did not know, was smiling, quietly going through papers at her podium.

_**"Peux-tu faire une paire comme la tienne pour moi?"**__Can you make a pair like your own for me?_

_**"Ca dépend. Je peux faire d'autres modèles."**__Depends. I can make other designs. _

_**"Nous en parlerons pendant le repas de ce midi?"**__We'll talk about it during lunch? _

_**"Pas de problème pour moi."**__That is fine with me. _At the end of the exchange, _**Mme l'enseignante**__ Ms. Teacher _cleared her throat.

_**"Votre siège, M. Black-Potter, est à côté de Mme Alice Cullen, celle avec qui vous êtes en train de parler depuis tout ce temps**__ Your seat, Mr. Black-Potter, is next to Ms. Alice Cullen, the one you've been talking to all this time._ Harry nodded, quickly making his way to his assigned seat next to the hyperactive brunette.

_**"Ca va être tellement fun."**__We're going to have soo much fun._ She whispered softly. Harry could not help but glance at her, startled.

_**"Pardon?"**__ What?_ She only turned to him, letting out a wide grin.

_**"Attention! Tournez à la page trois cent quatre-vingt-deux, s'il-vous-plait! M. Anderson, lire le premier paragraphe, et cette fois-ci individuellement!"**__Attention! Turn to page three hundred ninety-two if you will! Mr. Anderson, read the first paragraph, and this time on your own!_

* * *

Harry quietly walked into the cafeteria, ignoring the roaming eyes around him. He could almost smell the increase of hormones around him as he walked by.

_Good lord, these people really need to get a life!_

Suddenly, as if she had simply appeared in the air, a girl jumped in his face.

"Hello!" She practically screamed in his ear "You must be Harrison Potter?" Harry glanced at her, and then put his hands in his pockets, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yes…" He answered slowly "And you must he deaf, to speak that loudly." She flushed, and Harry raised an eyebrow, amused as she started again.

"I'm Jessica." She paused, but Harry only continued to keep his mocking gaze on her forehead. Her very presence screamed jealous rumor starting bint.

"You met Eric earlier right?" Harry blinked. _Eric, Eric, hm…I wonder if she means that greasy boy from Government?_

"No, I really can't say that." Harry countered "I really didn't get many names today." _Still don't know that blasted French teacher's name too. _Jessica shrugged

"Well you know me, so sit over here at my table!" Harry looked at her incredulously as she tried to grab his sleeve.

"Excuse me, but I have a prior arrangement-" Jessica's face morphed into a scowl that made Harry nearly freeze.

_Who knew they could get so ugly!? Oh my god it's like a pit bull when you try to take their bone._

-Over with Edward and Bella, the bronze haired teenager suddenly snorted-

"Like they'll care when they see you with me-" Harry's eye twitched.

"Oh, don't worry, this mad woman will." As if she was called, that familiar bell like tone rang over to him, standing at the entrance of the Cafeteria.

_**"Harry! Par ici!"**_ _Harry! Over here!_

_Speak of the Devil, and she shall appear. _Harry spun about to see Alice waving to him, currently sitting in the honey blonde's lap from Calculus. (Edward still chuckling, with Bella asking him what is wrong) Harry turned to the curly black haired girl, unable to hide his mocking smirk.

"If you'll excuse me…?" Dumbly, the teen moved and, knowing every eye in the school was watching him, Harry strolled over to the table filled with gorgeous people.

_**"Tu m'as appelée?"**__You rang?_ He commented dryly, giving her a skeptical look. _**"Et je suppose que c'est le petit ami pour qui tu veux ceci?"**_ _And I guess this is the boyfriend you want this for? _Cutting the French off, Harry turned to him.

"You feel ok?" Jasper nodded slowly, his eyes a little wider than normal.

"Yes, thank you."

_**"Chut!"**_ _Shush!_ Alice scolded. "_**Ne le laisses pas savoir de quoi nous parlons!" **__Don't let him know what we're talking about!_ Harry raised his eyebrows, finally sitting down in a chair a seat near from the couple yet away from the others. _**"Peut-il au moins nous comprendre?"**__Does he even understand us?_He asked wirily.

_**"Nan!" **__Nope!_ She responded with a chirp _**"Mais il est préférable de faire attention à ceux qui en sont capable!" **__But it's best to be quiet with those who do!_

_What, about two charms? _Harry thought, a smile growing on his face._ She acts as if we're about to steal the Declaration of Independence and in the process, want to kill the President. _Harry thoughts involved an image of a man dead, blood on the wall above him declaring: _The American French Speaking Club of Forks has Prevailed!_

Edward snorted, muffling his face into Bella's hair as he started to laugh again. Everyone turned to him, and then Harry tilted his head to the skid as he leaned forward.

"What is it?" The bronze haired teen shook his head.

_**"Ne t'inquiète pas à propos d'Edward."**__ Don't worry about Edward._ Alice threw out, then tapped her head. _**"Il n'est pas complêtement avec nous." **__He's not all there._ Edward shot up, blinking at her in shock.

_**"As-tu, toi entre tous, juste dit que j'étais fou? Et à ton propos!?" **__Did you of all people just say I am insane? What about you!?_ Harry laughed, watching as three people at the table finally sighed, starting to ignore the heated conversation.

_**"Calme-toi**__**. Je peux dire de moi-même qui n'a plus toute sa tête et qui l'a." **__Calm down. I can tell for myself who has no marbles, and who does._At that, both turned to him as Bella looked at the three of them, eyes wide.

The blond boy looked at the two of them, raising an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried that you two are speaking the language of love, right in front of me?" Harry snorted, letting his bag fall to the ground.

"Hey, just remember she's on your lap." _And looks very comfortable._ Jasper smirked as Edward snorted again. "So…who all are you?" Alice clapped her hands, before pointing.

"Ok then! Over there is Edward Cullen my brother, whom does know French, but is in German right now and his girlfriend Bella Swan." The red head waved, Bella smiling at him.

"Du kannst auch Deutsch?"You know German too? Harry asked, surprised. Edward raised an eyebrow as Jasper sighed.

"Endlich verstehe ich etwas." Finally, something I understand. The brunette only laughed.

"After that we have burly brother Emmett, the large one, and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. Jasper Hale, my boyfriend, is Rosalie's twin."

"Fraternal." Jasper threw out, smiling when Harry sent him a 'no, _duh'_look. Harry smirked as Jasper sniggered, nodding to them.

"Well, you all at least know my name, if you don't then something is wrong." Edward and Jasper sniggered while Emmett let out a booming laugh.

_**"Sais-tu ce que tu veux pour lui?" **__Do you know what you want for him?_Alice let out a tender smile.

_**"Un crucifix, avec Jésus-Christ."**__ A Crucifix, with Jesus Christ._ Harry raised an eyebrow.

"_**Un crucifix?"**__ A Crucifix?_ He tapped his chin, _**"En quoi?" **__Out of what?_ Alice smiled.

_**"Que peux-tu utiliser?" **__What can you use? _

_**"Du platine, du cuivre, de l'argent, de l'or, du fer, du nickel, de l'étain..." **__Platinum, copper, silver, gold, iron, nickel, tin..._ Harry waved a hand. _**"Et je peux le graver également, et enchâsser les métaux, si tu as les pierres."**_ _And I can engrave this as well, and begem metals, if you have the jewel._ Alice's grin got wider and wider as Harry spoke. By then the entire table was watching them, Rosalie rolling her eyes, Edward in wonder, and Jasper in amusement and curiously.

_**"Où as-tu appris ça?" **__Where did you learn this?_ Harry smiled softly.

_**"Juste avec un de mes vieux amis. "Il m'a enseigné son métier avant de se rendre outre-mer." **__Let's just say from an old friend of mine. He taught me his trade before he went over seas. _Alice nodded.

"What are you two going on about?" Jasper finally gave into his curiosity. Alice laughed as Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The best way for her to sneak out tonight." He deadpanned. Darkened amber eyes widened as Edward and Emmett joined into Alice's laughter.

"She doesn't want you to know. Customer confidentiality." Harry continued on, ignoring the three as he waved a hand before his face. "Besides, let her do this and stop trying to butt in. Be happy you're getting something." Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Customer confidentiality? Getting something?" He repeated slowly. The next message was to low and fast for a human to hear, as Jasper pulled Alice close "What are you getting me that we don't already have, Mary Love?" Alice simply patted his cheek.

"Class starts in three minutes." Bella's voice cut through the banter as she stood, picking up her book bag. Harry winced, closing his eyes with a sigh.

"I'm going to get lost, just watch." Bella laughed, tapping a finger to the table beside her.

"What you have next?" Harry pulled a notebook from his bag, grabbing a sheet of paper in its folds

"Ah…Biology." She grinned

"Well well, lucky you. Edward and I have that as well. Come on."

_**"Je t'attends à la sortie pour finaliser le porte-bonheur!" **__I'll get a hold of you after school to finalize the charm!_Alice called out from halfway across the cafeteria. Harry laughed, watching half the students jump in alarm at her voice.

_**"C'est **__**d'accord pour moi!" **__That's fine with me!_

* * *

Mr. Banner took one second to take in Harry's clothes, before deciding he did not like this child. Genius or not.

_Look at the boy, obviously a hooligan! Just what is Potter doing letting the child out looking like this? _Edward started, glancing up as mental abuse continued to floe through his mind.

_And then the boy's grades…do they actually think I'll believe that a fifteen year old is in Junior classes? If the boy is that smart, let him go take college classes! Probably stupid Potter trying to show his reject around…_

"Mr. Black-Potter?" Banner started slowly. Harry nodded, absentmindedly pulling his bangs back behind his ear. Edward sighed. He'd really wanted to get to know this kid, and here goes Banner messing it all up.

_Go and take independent studies if you are so smart._

"Yes Sir?"

"Will you take this note up to the Front Office, if you will? Mr. Cullen. Show him the way." Edward nodded, placing his things down

"Can I leave my things by my desk, Sir?" Harry got in before he left was forced out the door.

"No…I don't see any reason for you to do that." The words made Harry's eyes narrow as confusion, and suspicion crept through.

_What is up with this guy? It's like he's kicking me out of the class! _Edward shook his head, leaning down to stroke Bella's cheek before quickly making his way up to the front of the class.

"Whatever." He muttered, quickly stalking though the door and into the hallway. Edward was able to easily keep up as Harry paused, opening up the note.

"That is not polite." Edward chastised with a smirk, the gesture widening as Harry locked an eye on him.

"Not polite?" He mimicked, sneering as he waved the note before the bronze haired teen agitatedly "Mr. Benanter, I feel that this child is not significantly advanced enough to be placed in my class so soon to the end of the school year. Place him else where, where he belongs." Harry finished reading the note with an angry gesture, as if strangling someone in front of him.

_Ooo! If only I could kill that blasted old man!! I'll show him who isn't ready, I will! _

"You aren't a Freshman, are you?" Harry looked at him, before raising an eyebrow.

_What is it that makes him this…clear?_

**"Percettivo. Lo odio." **_Perceptive. I hate that._ Harry muttered to himself, uncaring that Edward was staring at him. "Yes. Why?"

"Junior?" Harry blinked up at him.

_How…did he guess?_

"Ya." Edward smiled.

"Good luck with Mr. Benanter." Harry frowned, finally realizing that Edward had led him to the Office while he ranted. He gave the taller teen a black glare.

_Stupid tall, handsome basterd! Your next on my list, just wait for it! _Edward chuckled.

"Ya _thanks_." Harry paused on the way to the door, as a picture of Jasper, eyes black with bloodlust flashed in the boy's mind, stunning the other. "Good luck with your brother." Before Edward could comment, Harry was in the office.

_Good luck? With Jasper? What happened that I missed?_

* * *

"Mr. Black-Potter, Harrison. Mr. Banner seems to think that you are not ready for his class." Harry rolled his eyes, the action hidden behind his hair.

"I'll be frank sir, I was in that classroom for a total of maybe five minutes before I was given that note and told to leave." The elder man raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Mr. Banner is prone to judging a person by their looks alone at first glance…" Harry frowned, but said nothing. "He is an excellent teacher, just stubborn in his old age."

"So, if he is not allowing me into his classroom, what shall I do this hour, Sir?" Mr. Benanter stroked his chin for a moment, then looked the boy over

"Have you taken your ACT or SAT?" Harry nodded. "Good this is what we'll do. Tomorrow, come to class early, and we will show Mr. Banner your scores. He should let you in after he sees this."

_Or say that I am too good for it._Harry grumbled. "That sounds good Sir. I'll bring the papers then." Mr. Benanter nodded

"Good. Well, you might as well start looking for your next class." Harry nodded as he rose, then left, pausing as he exited the office.

_Already there is a problem. _He mused, shouldering his bag. _It took longer than I expected. _

* * *

Another ball flew past and Harry watched it fly, absentmindedly unlocking his knees so he's body went straight down, falling into a crouch, ducking another foam ball aimed for his head.

_This…is actually quite fun. _Sidestepping another ball, he absentmindedly noted that he and one other boy where left, a blonde he remembered from the five minutes he was in the Biology classroom. He was making erratic movements that wasted energy, and soon enough he was hit.

And then, soon enough all the balls where on his side. Letting a smirk show on is face, Harry slowly ducked down to pick a ball up, and hefted it in his hand, before tossing it into the air.

"Let's have some fun!" cracking his back, he looked at one girl, then threw, watching the ball shoot towards her halfway, then swerve, smacking a guy in the gut as he stood there completely stunned.

"One down." The others stared at him for a moment before one quickly grabbed the ball and chucked it. Harry caught it, when as that boy left the area, spun his shoulder, and threw.

"Two down." And it continued on in that same fashion, until only one was left, a girl whom had been hiding. Bella waved shyly and Harry chuckled as she picked a ball up. Then a ball hit him in the back of the head, one a lot harder than the foam he'd been throwing around. Harry hit the ground instantly, holding the back of his head as stars flashed in his vision.

"NEWTON!" Clapp screamed out, forgoing his whistle. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING???" Harry turned around to see Mike Newton with another ball like the one that had hit him in his hands.

"Finishing this game." Mike returned, shrugging. Harry stood, and then stumbled, blinking rapidly.

"You ok there Potter?" Harry nodded, smiling while trying to hit his pain filled eyes.

"No problem Coach. I'm just a little dizzy. Mind if I sit out next round?" Clapp nodded, starting to round the teens back into different groups as Harry sat down, finally letting himself groan in pain.

_What the hell did he hit me with? If felt like a baseball bat…_ Harry made to stand back up but a sudden loss in balance made him crash back down onto the benches, where he sat in utter amazement, startled at the slight throb on his lower back from the fall.

"Whoa! You are so not ok." Harry opened one eye to glare at the blond monstrosity.

"If you hadn't hit me in the first place then this wouldn't be a problem!" He snarled, pulling away as the blond raised a hand. The teen scowled.

"Look, I'm sorry, Ok?" Harry sneered behind the curtain of hair covering his face, then brushed past Newton, pausing as he whispered

"I'll take the apology, when you really mean it." Blindly, Harry stumbled back into the locker rooms, changing and leaving before any of the other boys could say a word to him. On the way to his car, Alice appeared from nowhere he could tell, standing on her tippy toes to put a hand to his forehead.

_**"Tu n'as pas l'air bien." **__You don't look so good._ Harry couldn't help his wince, the change of language making his temples pound.

_**"Merci pour l'information." **__Thanks for the tip._ He deadpanned, smiling to lessen the sarcasm.

_**"Peux-tu conduire jusque chez toi?" **__Can you drive back to your house?_ Harry nodded, clenching his eyes shut as he did so.

_**"Ca va aller, merci. Bien que je vais devoir reporter notre discussion..." **__I'll be fine, thank you. Though I will have to reschedule our chat…_Alice shook her hand before her face.

_**"Pas de problème, sois juste là demain!" **__No problem, just be here tomorrow!_ Harry nodded, wincing as the throb grew to a new pitch.

_**"A demain." **__See you tomorrow. _He smiled, and then got into his car, letting his pain show on his face for a brief moment, before starting the car and backing out into the roads.

* * *

Alice got into Edward's car, frowning lightly.

"What is wrong?" She turned to her lover, brushing a hand though her hair as Edward pulled onto the roads, quickly driving home.

"He's in pain, and not complaining." She started slowly "Harry. In gym I saw him get hit in the back of the head with a led and foam ball. He acted as if he was fine, though he can barely think." Jasper sighed, pulling the pixylike woman onto his lap

"He'll be fine. If not, you would have seen it."

* * *

It hurt! Like someone was pulling a sword though his mind, the pain was razor sharp, acutely painful in every sense of the word.

"_Don't you dare pull that trigger you bedamned fool! Step away before I blow your ass sky high!" _

"_Like I care! I want to die! I might as well take as many with me as I can!"_

Mind numb, it was only now, at the end of the day alone in his room, when he allowed the unknown persona to fall, to let once purely sparkling emerald eyes dull and fade, becoming a slate gray as he sagged from his stance of a knowledgeable and capable teenager, finally letting the sealed memories flash behind his eyes of love and acceptance, and pain-

-only for them to vanish as he let himself collapse, curling on his bed.

_It's all over…we are over! There is nothing left of that…forget it! _Tears started to fall as he gripped his hair in a brief._ Forget it all, erase it, this is not the reason why you came here! Calm…_ sparks flew around his head, then his heart beat and breathing slowed, letting himself drift asleep, never thinking that he had spoken aloud, and that someone, miles away, had heard every word.

* * *

Startled into consciousness, a girl flouting in a large vat of liquid slowly opened silver blue eyes, before pressing a hand against the glass containing her.

_He has Sealed himself away…forgotten everything…what could he have made his password?...?_ Slowly those calm thoughts faded away as the tubes in her body shot her full with drugs, designed to make her mind slow, her body weak. But nothing could stop her instinct.

_Master…Master needs me…_Another hand joined the first as the girl put all her weight against the glass, but her efforts did nothing.

"_Ahh, Moonlight, darling, your master has left you, fled to a place on the other side of the globe." _The memories of a traitor's words suddenly flashed in her mind, and as her anger sparked, the glass at her hands cracked.

"_He has left you here for dead, sweetling. Just give into me…and you may have your revenge…!"_

_He thinks me dead because of you! You took me away from him! _Another pulse, and the glass shattered spewing water everywhere as she let herself fall to the ground amid glass and the tubes that held her still. Without pause, the girl reached around herself, gripping the tube at her spine, and pulled it free from her flesh, letting a geyser of blood free. Three more plugs fell to the ground from her flesh, and she became aware of a loud ringing around her, lights flashing red.

_Master…I'll be there soon, Master, wait for me!_ Standing tall, pale hands rose, then clenched wave after wave of her power flying free as mixed eyes rose to the army of men trying to block her path.

"Moonlight! Where do you think you are going?" _That man, that liar, how dare he come near me! _Raising her hands, the girl smirked, and then let out a thunderous clap.

* * *

"You need to hunt again." Alice stated quietly. Jasper sat up slowly, watching her rise from their bed. "I will?" she nodded, pulling her shirt back on

"If not something bad will happen…take Edward with you. Don't go too far." Jasper nodded as Alice left the room, Edward appearing a minute later to see Jasper staring out the window.

"You know what's up with her?" Edward shrugged, leaning on the door.

"She's decoding a hymn in French." He told the honey blond unhelpfully. "Though she did let slip to go by Bella's house." Without waiting, Jasper leapt out of his window and ran, Edward following close behind.

_Kill him, kill him killhim!!_ Edward started at the thought, as Jasper nearly recoiled in disgust.

_Jealousy, anger, fear, lust, what is going on over there??_ They burst into a clearing just in time to see the blond hunter from before fly past, broken and bleeding. Edward caught the boy and set him on the ground, desperately trying to hold his breath as he pulled out his phone, hitting speed dial.

"Carlisle. We found the hunter and he's bleeding badly." He could hear Carlisle stop breathing.

"_That doesn't sound good. Where are you?"_

"1.455 miles south, .034 east of Bella's house."

"_Is his breathing normal?_

"Yes."

"_Did vampires do this?"_

"No, only two humans." There was a pause, and Edward could hear the sound of wind.

"_I see, I'll be there soon."_

"Understood." The humans started at Edward's voice, jumping back when Jasper stepped forward.

"Oh! So here we have the Vampires that Alecki spared. Are you the reason our strongest hunter has gone _soft_?" Jasper growled softly.

_They hate him, yet lust for him. Both are afraid of him and us…and they radiate the emotion that comes with a traitor. _Before Jasper could continue, one man created a blade in his hand, swinging it expertly before he locked in his stance, a hand outstretched before his face, the sword held above his head, parallel to the ground.

_**Show off…**_it was Alecki's, the Hunter's, thoughts again, though he didn't move. _**Don't let your brother touch those blades, they are specifically made to cut through a vampire's flesh. **_Edward started.

"Jasp! Don't let the metal touch you!" Jasper nodded, dodging out of the way as he spun about, grabbing one human's wrist, and used him to parry the other.

_**Despite your brother's abilities, he has never fought against a hunter…gosh…**_ The Hunter sat up slowly, opening one eye as he pointed to the two humans.

"Move!" Jasper jumped back as Alecki sent out a bright beam of energy to them, both vanishing as they were hit.

"What was that about??" Edward started, helping Alecki maneuver onto his uninjured side. The blond smirked, odd eyes flashing with resignation and hatred.

"Because I did not kill you, they branded me as a traitor."

* * *

Hm…shorter than the first…not as much action…but much faster than I thought I could get it out…o'well

Review responses:

Belle hawk: _Your_ _question makes me smile, but I really can't answer it…what do you think? And do you think I should change it, or is it what dragged you in?_

njferrell: _Confusing is perfect, because then you come back trying to understand. Don't you love the hook throw?_

Thank you to all that reviewed! Even you Simple Sentence peoples.

Oh! And if anyone is wondering about the title of this story, for yes there is a reason for it, this will pop up soon…

You know what? I want reviews! At least tell me what you think of this! I honestly hope that it's different from the mass of Twilight Cossovers that have spawned recently, hm? *pouts*

* * *

And now, I must thank the lovely Lostariel for fixing the French in this Chapter!

I have a vote on my biopage, so go check it out!!!

2/13/09

And again, someone (they call themself "reader") helps me with the languages, this time the German. gosh, why did I even try that?

2/21/09


	3. Secrets and Abuse

:) I love when I get responses!

_**Kayb:**_ I'm not surprised that some of the format of the French sentences are wrong, I used Google translator for it…And I've found someone who can help, thank you for the advice!

_**Odango3:**_ _La Tua Cantante_ is first revealed in New Moon as the Italian words for "Singer" which refers to how Edward is to Bella, her blood sings to him. Does that help? :) I can't tell you anything else though… :D

_**SiriusBlackIsGod:**_ I don't understand why but when I recognize a reviewer as an author whom I have read their works, I get nervous!! But thank you so much for telling me about the name thing…and I love your FF as well! Lol

_**Scooter-XP:**_ :D your review made my day. Really, thank you.

_**Reader:**_ Don't worry about annoying me, I'd rather criticism over an unproductive flame. And I've decided because of all the annoyance aimed towards me to stop the changes in languages like I tried. But I will go fix that, thanks.

_**The Damned Alchemist**_: Yes, I had much fun picking what he should wear. Maybe I should put in a paragraph for his daily wear for the readers…

And thank you to all reviewers.

~(*)~= I was tempted to see if anyone got what I used this for without me having to hold your hand, but I'll be nice. When you see this, Flashback!

…66 favorites, 36 reviews, 177 alerts…

Holy crap.

_**ALSO!! **_

Harry's pairing will not show up for some time. It's not an OC, but the Plot will need to develop more for this to start to show. :D bare with me, but his pairing will probably not show until the end, or maybe even the sequel of this story.

* * *

_Chapter Three: Secrets, and Abuse_

~(*)~

On the outskirts of a small town, two boys could be seen in what would be called an odd position. One, easily visible if you looked at the right place, was obviously the village rat, homeless and without any means to protect himself, called Cat by everyone there. He was a naturally pale boy, this fact making it easy for any color on his body to show, like right now, from the neck down, he was a dark red with embarrassment and heavy arousal.

The other, holding Cat back against a tree with a vice like grip to the small boy's wrists, was harder to recognize, hidden as he was. This teen had wanted to see how far the blush he'd come to love reached, and was actively searching, whether Cat liked it or not.

Cat was held completely still, both hands detained by a clamp like grip behind his back, and the other's free hand under Cat's threadbare shirt, fingers playing a melody against smooth abs, pulling whimpers from their prey.

"S-stop playing around with me!" The lips at his neck froze, and then he felt them curve into what he knew to be a wicked smile. The world blurred, and then Cat was backed against a brick wall on the outskirts of town, nearly an hour's walk past the expanse of wood erected on it's borders, his wide gaze on the forest that lay past of the village like community.

But even though he stared at the trees around him, they weren't registering in his mind. His sight was blurred, each breath escaping in deep pants and moans and regardless of everything around him. All he could see was the long hair draped down the other's back, a vibrant color to his eyes and a welcome distraction from the burning pleasure that his abducter orchestrated, reverberating though his body. Cat weakly tried to pull his hands free, but the grip on his wrists were too tight, he then shuddered as something hot and wet swiped at his throat again. He felt the other chuckle, the sound vibrating throughout his sensitized body.

"No, really, let me go!" The hand playing such sweet tunes upon his nipples shifted, going straight down his trousers and Cat squeaked, before letting out a small meow like sound when said hand met his erect member. A single nail glided upwards and Cat suddenly arched his back, burrowing his head into the chest before him. Nearly delirious from the build up Cat never felt them shift positions, as his captor lowered himself to his knees, making Cat throw his newly freed hands back. Fearing for a moment that he was too far from the tree, he barely managed to grab onto the trunk, colorless hair blocking all sights but the lust brightened eyes peering up at him.

"You want me to stop?" The low husky purr near his erection nearly made him buckle, but Cat held himself upright as he nodded, his grip on the bark tightening as the teen caused Cat to fall backwards hitting the rough bark, he dragged a dazed Cat down with him so the smaller boy was straddling his waist, caught between a tree and a hard place.

His stalker laughed softly before teeth found their way to his neck again, biting down upon the red mark his captor had been playing with for the past minute, and this time Cat collapsed on his own, body going limp as his eyes rolled back into their sockets, strong hands keeping him clutched against a hard chest as he let out a whimper. "Even though you enjoy it?"

"Yes." The other sighed, but didn't pull away. Instead, he shifted their positions, causing Cat to fall back onto the grass as he stalked between spread thighs to hover provocatively over his prey.

"But Kitten…why deny yourself? If you enjoy my touch-" Cat gazed into the mirror of his eyes, feeling tears start to materialize even as he wrapped his arms around the form above him, the man leaned down, lips inches from touching.

"Because I do not deserve it!"

* * *

~(*)~

"It is your time to fight." Dead colorless eyes turned to the man outside the bars. "You have a duty and regardless of the state you are in now, nothing changes that fact." The prisoner's gaze remained locked on the speaker for a moment, before roaming away, landing on the large wall made of human steel, sweat, tears, blood and bone outside his cage. He could smell it… the pain, terror, anger and grief of those whom died creating that barrier, the single obstruction created to prevent his escape.

Yet as the word escape crossed his mind, his mouth curled into a dark smirk.

**Like such a thing could stop me! Foolish humans thinking that could cage me, it would barely be able to slow me down, that is, if I wanted to leave…**

**If I wanted to live.**

Nevertheless, outside those walls he could hear them, living peacefully thinking that the three foot thick barrier would protect them. Could hear the beating of hearts, the blood, smell the sweet scent of human flesh, the blood-the first instinct was to attack, to kill to _fea-!!_

_**NO!**_ Shaking hands clenched, grasping matted blood stained hair and pulled, trying to return to reality through pain.

Seeing the criminal's eyes glaze the other sighed, quickly strolling over to a transfigured container and pulled it open, searching for something. A few moments later he returned throwing a thermos into the cell. The bottle was all but glowing in the captive's sight, the smell making his throat _burn,_ and that pain gave him the strength to dart away, curling against the his knees, head shaking erratically as he stared at the bottle filled with blood. Eyes wide, blooded hands crept up his face until they were erratically tearing at his hair.

"No, no, nononono…!" Starting the mindless chant the boy continued to skitter backwards until he hit the wall, but he continued to try to get as far away from the blood as possible.

"Why not save yourself pain?" The human asked angrily, blue eyes flashing, "You will be a mindless killer once you hit the battlefield if you do not drink this." The captive froze, no sound leaving his lips for nearly a minute, before he started to snigger, curling even more into himself, long hair shifting to cover his nearly naked form, modesty saved only by a strip of gray rags that clung to his waist

"You may wish it of me," The forever teen rasped, his voice for an instant sounding like the general he once was "-but I will not be a mindless blood sucker. Even if the person is already dead, I have no wish to partake of their blood." The human stared at him for a moment, and then turned walking away. After a moment of hesitation, eyes visibly wide, the newly turned vampire picked up the bottle and threw it, watching it fly past the bars of his cell then shatter against the wall of steel and bone.

"They'll never take me back now…" He whispered, tears leaking from dull orbs, a broken sob escaped as the boy fell onto his knees, and then curled over, head hitting the floor. "Why not end it all?"

* * *

When James Potter came home from his job, he was not the same as when he left.

Amber flecked hazel eyes roamed the kitchen quickly, instinctively, as the blood spattered man slowly placed his belongings on the kitchen counter.

_Harrison is asleep…at four-thirty in the afternoon? What happened to cause that… _with a wave of his hand his clothes, a remarkably spotless white shirt and trousers, covered by a black robe vanished, replaced with simple jeans and a black shirt. As he walked up the stairs he could hear his son tossing in his bead, making small whimpering noises of pain. Opening the door, James felt a wave of his son's uncontrolled magic hit him face first, before the energy recognized him and parted around his body, distressed.

Harry was asleep on his bed, fully clothed sans the cloth Harry had on his head, curled half into a ball, a hand the side of his head

James watched Harry twitch as he sat at the teen's side, an outstretched hand stroking black hair lightly. Harry stirred, letting out a soft murmur, but didn't wake.

_There is damage, back of the scull... a fracture? What hit him that hard? _James let his hand drift down to the wound, and then Harry awoke with a gasp, pupils dilated and unseeing. James's eyes narrowed

"Harry." Said boy blinked, and then looked at him, flushing after a brief second.

"What happened to cause this?" James gently touched the now healing bruise causing Harry to wince.

"Got hit in the head during Gym." He stated, voice slurred.

"With what?" James asked carefully, his eyes narrowed as he took in his son's injury as it was, a note of amusement falsely coloring his tone. "A baseball bat?"

Harry frowned in response to the light teasing. "Felt like it. Stupid Newton."

Carefully sliding that bit of information away, James let a touch of his magic graze the wound and Harry flinched in response, before relaxing as the spell soothed his pain and made him weary.

"I hate it when you do that." Harry complained quietly, closing his eyes as his body involuntarily went limp.

"But you know I only do it when you need rest." He got a sleepy smile in response, and let out his own smile as his son finally fell into a light doze, that soon he deepened to a true sleep.

After watching his son silently, James stood, going to his own bedroom as he tapped at his skull, right behind his ear,

_**Sealing in process.**_He sat in his bed, and wrote a note:

_Harry was hurt in class today. Do not let him go to school tomorrow. _

Without signing it, he folded it in half, pressing a finger to the paper. As he did so, a seal of a rearing lion appeared by his magic, burning into the page.

_**Sealing complete. **_The stranger started, a hand going to his head and over his heart.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

James blinked awake with a start, sitting upright in his bed…that he didn't remember getting into. In his hand as a note, sealed by a glowing lion, and unhesitant he opened it, wincing as the words registered.

_I wonder what happened??_

He knew he could trust the note, just like the others before it, they were always true. After a moment of debate, James jumped out of bed, noting the clothes he wore, _so_ not anything he bought for himself. James rolled his eyes, strolling over to the other side of the house to slowly open Harry's bedroom door. Harry was silent as he slept, unusual, for the boy was a light sleeper, James had realized that in the one day he'd been here.

_Don't let him go to school…hmm...the best way would be to turn off his alarm clock…_

* * *

Edward turned, arms crossed as the Hunter awoke from his unconsciousness with a start, amber eyes glancing around him.

"Wha…?"

_**Where the fuck am I now?**_

"You are in our home, Hunter Alecki. Carlisle, our Sire, would not let you leave until you are fully healed. You may go after that." Alecki turned to him, sitting up slowly before he pulled a pillow underneath his head and let himself fall back.

_**That's mighty generous of him. **_Edward merely looked at him flatly, leaning back against the wall opposite to the bed.

"Also, if you where wondering, it's about 5 in the morning." Alecki glanced at him for a moment, and then blinked in shock.

_**How can you stand being in here? **_

"I can't smell you anymore." Alecki blinked in alarm as he sat up fully, swinging his legs to get out of the bed.

"Bad idea." Alecki spun about to give the bronze haired teen a look, then his chest exploded in pain, pulling a strangled moan out of his throat as he fell back, letting himself go limp.

"Most of your ribs were crushed, lungs pierced multiple times. Legs shattered, although they were the first of your bones to start to heal. While your head, neck, and lower abdomen were injury free…" Alecki winced, curling into a ball on the bed "…the rest of you just isn't doing so well." Alecki glared at him and Edward let out a bland smile.

"Now then, personally I want to know what the hell happened." Alecki closed his eyes, throwing a hand over his eyes.

"I already told you, the Hunter's Association wants me dead." Edward rolled his eyes with a lazy half tilt of his head.

"Here is something you haven't mentioned, why?" At that, the Hunter fell silent, removing his arm to gaze up at the ceiling, before he sighed.

"Can everyone hear me?" Edward rolled his eyes, hearing the positive replies from those downstairs.

"Affirmative."

"I was put on the Kill Upon Sight List because of how I reacted when I found out that they have this town on the kill list. Any non-human creatures that lived here would be killed. I opposed, bitterly. Your Coven and the virtually nonexistent Pack living in La Push are basically harmless. That was the last straw for them, first I return having not even touched my targets, and then I go against the General? No, that was above my station. They ordered my...termination."

"Over that?" Edward asked, startled. He could see the torture they had put the human though trying to get information, before he was able escape and run.

"I was already an outcast experiment. Now I have become obsolete in their eyes. Worthless. Trash gets thrown away, but I know too many secrets."

"So you could be bringing down their anger on us." Alecki glanced at Edward, noting the slightly thoughtful expression on his face.

"Yes. Which is why I'm leaving, Doctor's Note or not."

"I have told you that you may stay here, so why leave?" Alecki's face turned to stone as he turned glaring.

"I don't _need_ help. What I _need_ is for my Creator to awaken, and that can not happen while I lay here bedridden!"

"_Creator??"_

* * *

Harry sat awake with a start, the fading memory of screams echoing his ears.

_Good god, what is my subconscious trying to tell me now?_ He rolled out of his bed, noting the old clothes he wore with a grimace. His head still throbbed, leaving a faint pulse at the back of his skull.

_I always get beat up, eh? _A shower did much to ease his tense muscles, but afterwards the faint pulse turned into a baby with a soft hammer inside his skull. Ignoring the pain with practice, Harry strolled over to his closet, pulling out the first set of clothes he found that matched.

A soft dark blue cotton shirt, with an open starch white dress shirt and white-wash blue jeans adorned his body as Harry stared at the vial attached to the necklace dangling from his raised hand, when he caught the time. Then his mouth dropped, an enraged hiss escaping his throat as he noted that the red dot signifying that the alarm was on, was nowhere to be seen.

"DAD!!!" Harry spun about, dropping his necklace angrily onto his desk.

At 2 P.M. Harry was standing in the living room, glaring furiously at James Potter whom was sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV as if nothing was wrong. Harry closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Did you turn my alarm clock off?" James turned to look up at him, throwing his son a bright smile as green eyes opened to simply look at him.

"Yep." Harry's eye twitched "Harry, you fell asleep when you got home yesterday and are _just now_ waking up. You needed the sleep."

"But _Dad!_ I just started the school, how will it look that I missed the second day?!"

"I don't care what they'd think, you got hit in the back of the head yesterday. I'm not having you drive around." Harry snorted, walking by the lazy man as he grabbed his jacket, slipping his car keys into the pocket

"Where are you going?"

"To get my homework assignments for the day. I refuse to get behind." James gapped at him as Harry slid the jacket on and left the house.

* * *

"I'm sorry sir." Harry repeated softly, watching Mr. Benanter gather paper together before him and stack them together neatly.

"No worries Mr. Potter." The man waved it off, handing Harry the stack of papers "I had a feeling you would come to see me today." Harry raised an eyebrow and Mr. Benanter chuckled softly. "Our Coach is a very observant man, he saw the way Mr. Newton hit you was completely deliberate, and told me that you should go to the hospital, but at best would not make it to school the next day." Harry nodded slowly.

"But that is all your work for today, all you need are your text books. Stay safe." Recognizing the dismissal, Harry stood, nodding with a slight bow.

"Of course sir. Thank you."

* * *

A quick jaunt to his locker had him overburdened with all of his text books, which he gratefully dumped into the backseat of his truck. After a moment of going though his homework he froze, realizing he didn't have a science book, yet still had science homework.

_That old basterd! _He exited his car, angrily slamming the door shut.

"Oh look! Here's the ditcher." Harry spun about then narrowed his eyes as Newton with his lapdog Yorke behind him. Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. _Just my luck to show up during a transition. Thank you kindly, Father._

"What do you want?" Newton snorted

"Where were you? Why are you here, but not in class?" Harry shot him a look, raising an eyebrow.

"I came to get my assignments and I wasn't here during class because of you, you dumbass! Or did you forget that you nearly knocked me out yesterday?" Newton looked at him incredulously.

"You stayed home because of that little tap?" Harry rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he stood on one leg.

"You mean my Father would not let me lea-" At that, Newton flat out laughed.

"Your Father? You mean the bum of the town living off of his family inheritance? No wonder you're so stupid!" Newton paused as Harry narrowed his eyebrows, and then a malicious grin covered his face "I wonder if it's because of him that you spread your legs fo-" Before he could finish his statement, Harry darted forward, punching him in the gut.

"I don't care what the fuck you say about me or where you got the messed up notion in your head that I am like that." Harry started, pulling away so Newton dropped to the ground "But you keep quiet about my Father, understand?"

He never expected the arm to come from behind and slam into the back of his head, causing stars to appear before his eyes. Harry felt his arm be pulled behind his back and he started, wrenching his arm free to force his elbow back, smirking at the "umph" that came from Yorke, before he raised his arm, smashing said elbow into the back of the bent over idiot's head. Yorke dropped, sprawled out on the ground and didn't move. Harry moved away from the teen, eyesight blurring as Mike turned a strange shade of red.

"STOP IT!" Mike froze, turning to see Bella Swan run up to them, eyes angry. "Why are you hurting them?" She demanded, staring Harry dead in the eyes. The teen raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Did you not just see Yorke _attack_ me?" He snarled out, eyes flashing "And if you _dare_ say that I had no right in defending my father's name from that basterd you _will_ regret it!" Bella took a step back eyes going wide.

"Eric would never hurt anyone!" she snapped right back, stomping as she did so.

"Unless Newton here ordered him too." Harry finished her sentence off, sneering. "And I note that you said nothing about Dipshit over here." He snapped out, uncaring about Newton's enraged shout "Before you try to defend these assholes, get your facts straight Isabella." At that, Harry brushed past her heading for the school.

"There is no need to be so harsh." Harry turned to see Jasper's gaze locked on him, Emmett holding onto Edward tightly as if holding him back. Edward looked livid, black eyes smouldering as his face twisted into something lethal. Harry could not help the fear that escaped him at the blistering glare Edward was giving him, but outwardly remained composed.

"Unless you want to shelter her for the rest of her life, then she needs to be told off. She needs to learn this now, before her naivety gets her killed." Harry stated calmly, watching as Alice nodded. Edward wrenched his shoulder free from his brother's grip and left them, walking over to where his girlfriend still stood, eyes glossy. Harry watched him go, starting to shake slightly. "She's too naïve to try to live with you all." He whispered softly, knowing they heard him when the blond twins turned to him in alarm. "Be careful with them…something isn't right." With that, Harry quickly entered the school, collapsing against the wall the moment he was out of sight to bend over, a hand to his stomach, the other at his head. His breathing was laboured as his head once again sparked with pain, even more so than before

_Gods…probably did it on purpose…_ Wanting to just get this over with, Harry quickly found his locker, opening it after a moment. It was empty, he had grabbed everything earlier…shit.

_Damn, I never did get one, did I? Fuck, fuckfuck! Just how in the hells am I supposed to do this??_

Loud footsteps made him turn slowly, then dart back as a second later, the locker door was smashed shut and hands grabbed his arms, turning him around as he was slammed back into the cold metal.

Eyes narrowed Harry grabbed the arm, twisting until he had the limb behind Mike's back, and then shoved him into the lockers.

"Get the fuck off of me you faggot!" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Better to be unique than a stereotypical idiot." Newton yelled and then broke free, pushing Harry back against the lockers before he spun around, fist raised. Harry watched him get closer with a grimace.

_That is it. I have had enough of this _bullshit_._

* * *

Jasper turned on his heel, hearing a loud bang echo from the eastern lockers. Anger, pain, and …lust? echoed from the area, leaving Jasper uneasy

"_I have had enough of you!"_ Harrison started at a hiss, and then Jasper heard a snorted laugh. A spike of fury, then another echoing metallic bang, creating a spark of pain again, this time for them both. _"Are you listening to me now?"_ Harrison seemingly had just shoved another human into a locker, but he was hurt in the process.

_Is Harrison hurt?_ Edward looked up from Bella, raising an eyebrow at his thoughts, but Jasper paid him no mind.

Another set of footsteps raced to where the two fought, and then there was a heavy bang and Harrison let out a pained noise, the sound of a body hitting the floor following him. And then another.

"_Your head still hurt?" _This was sung with a teasing note as another human male started to vibrate nervousness.

"_Come on Mike."_ The newcomer started. _"We could get caught here, and I don't want to get in trouble. Let's leave him." _The other boy snorted again, and then Harrison let out a muffled scream before Jasper could hear him cursing.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you??"_ He snarled out, Jasper could hear a cough afterwards, and it sounded wet.

_He's hurt…coughing up blood…shit. _

"We need to leave, now." Jasper stated urgently, turning to the car.

"Why?" Rosalie asked from her position against the car.

"Harrison Black was just attacked by two other boys, and he's coughing up blood. We need to leave." Edward stated quietly, having heard Jasper's thoughts. Rosalie nodded, then paused, the two both stiffening as the wind propelled the scent around them, making Edward let out a pained moan.

"Edward?" Bella started, and then gripped tightly onto his sleeves as he started to shake "Focus on me, Edward!" Emmett appeared a second later, clapping a hand down on both of his brother's shoulders.

"Rose, Alice, you wanna go check out the problem?" Alice had already started that way, Rosalie raising an eyebrow.

"What's _the problem_?"

"Harry's hurt." Jasper started, hands at his throat "Bleeding badly. Might need Carlisle." Edward's grip on Bella started to tighten and she let out a gasp of pain, but he didn't seem to hear her, black eyes locked on the building.

"He smells like Alecki." Edward ground out, before burying his face into Bella's hair. Emmett blinked then in an instant ripped Bella from Edward's grasp, pushing her away as he pinned the bronze haired teen's arms behind his back. Jasper stepped away from Bella, backing into the car.

"Bella, call Carlisle, tell him to get here, _now_." She nodded, pulling out Edward's cell phone.

_"Mike! I hear footsteps! Let's go!!"_ There was a pause, only the sound of Harry's harsh breathing could be heard.

_"Oh no, you can leave, I want to play with him more."_ Loud footsteps announced Yorke's departure, then Newton spoke again "_You'll rue the day you messed with me, Potter." _Newton hissed, _"I'll make sure you suffer."_

_"…*cough* Just what did I do?"_ There was another cry of pain, and then Alice's voice, gasping in surprise.

_"Get away off of him!"_ Rosalie's angry hiss echoed to their ears, and Jasper shot Emmett a look.

_What is he doing to him?? This is no fight! _Edward flinched when he saw the image Rosalie had in her head. Mike was hovering over Harry, the smaller boy on his back, hands pinned to the ground.

"What could have happened to piss off Rose that much?"

"_Get your hands off of him this instant you disgusting creature!!" _

_"Why should I? You have no authority over me!"_ Rosalie snarled, and then there was a loud smack, followed by an echoing crash.

"Control yourself Rose." Emmett whispered, shifting as Edward suddenly tried to spring out of his hands "I can't stop you from killing him while holding Edward." His words where cut off as a soft roar appeared in the air behind him, a car doing a 180 onto the pavement.

_"Are you able to move Harry?"_

"…_My head…"_

Carlisle appeared, jumping close to them from the line of trees where his car was hidden.

"Get them out of here, Emmett." With a look to Edward, he raced over to the locker room, pausing when he found Alice on the ground, cradling Harry's head on her lap. The human was barely conscious, a hand at his bruised throat, and the other twitching slightly on the floor by his waist.

Harry glanced up then smirked, seeing the stethoscope around Carlisle's neck.

"Oooo, you have a Doc on call?" Carlisle blinked as Alice let out a soft chuckle.

"What happened to him?" Harry blinked up at him

"Severe bruising, maybe more."

"How is he able to think? Talk? Or even be awake right now?" Carlisle asked himself softly, kneeling.

"He's our father." Rosalie told him softly. Harry turned to her, and then blinked.

"My head stopped hurting." He informed them, tone matter-a-fact, and then his eyes rolled back, the hand at his neck going limp before it fell to the ground, revealing a livid bruise. Carlisle rolled him over, and then blinked at the purple bruise on the boy's nape.

"Cerebellum."

"What is going on here??" The three vampires turned to see James Potter stroll over to where his son lay, furious. "What is-HARRY?"

"Wait one moment Mr. Potter." Carlisle raised a hand, "He needs to go to a hospital. Immediately." James started, breathing heavily as his eyes darted to his son, glancing at his wounds, before turning back to Carlisle.

"It's not that serious." James told him after a moment. Carlisle looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Am I not the doctor here?" James shot him a look, then rolled his eyes, the vampires around him just missing the orbs flash.

"I know my child. He will be fine." James walked over to them, kneeling to pick his son up as easily as a sack of ice. Carlisle watched him as he rose, then he blinked as he caught the scent of newly spilt blood on the human's skin. He bowed his head and took a step back, black eyes watching the human slowly stroll out the door with his child in his arms.

"Carlisle!" Alice snapped out the moment James had driven away. "How could you back down like that??" Carlisle turned to her, before looking at Rosalie.

"This human that did this to Mr. Potter-Black…he will do it again, right?" Rosalie pinched her lips together but nodded.

"That kind of human is the worst. That boy had nothing good on his mind, I could see it." Carlisle nodded slowly, walking out of the hallway

"He will need medical treatment soon. I will be open then. That is all I can do."

* * *

~(*)~

Edward gazed down at his opened palm, watching the beams of light flash though the open door and hit his skin, bouncing off in a ray of sparkles. He was still new to his change, despite the years he has sat in the sun, watching the light reflect.

He was beautiful now…too beautiful, like a devil.

_"I don't care what you call it Edward! You are not freakish so stop saying it! I don't care what you understand, or what you believe, I KNOW you are not, so forget it!"_ The memories of that one always made a ghost of a smile appear, and then Edward let his head drop into his hands, fisting his hair. Three years since the last time…

_**Stay away from me! Get away, get away, leave me alone!**_

_**Oh little lassie watch me stalk you! Let's play, let's play!**_

_What would you think of me now Love? I rape people's minds now! What can you say to make this sham of an existence worthy? _Edward sat up, letting himself slid off of his chair as he gripped his hand, slowly increasing the pressure on the limb until he felt bone shatter, tendonssnap, and then his hand went dead, falling limply from his wrist.

A loud scream echoed thought the air, then a dull thump but Edward didn't move, numbly watching as his hand started to shake, the bones snapping back in place as the tendons nerves and blood vessels healed right before his eyes, his hand clenched into a fist against his will, then loosened, falling into the natural curve.

_**Yes, yes indeed let's have some fun…**_Black eyes shifted to the forest where he could see white cloth flying though the air, the memory coming of one other time, where he himself threw clothing free from a writhing body underneath him, glowing eyes showing trust, devotion, _love…_

He would never see his love again and during that painful burning sensation which had ravaged his nerves, he lost all memories of his sight and touch. All he had left was that the sounds of sweet whimpers and screams, the smell of the two of them together, and that taste of _lavender_…! All he had left he would never forget.

He could not kill himself and leave Carlisle alone, that he would never do, after hearing the gut wrenching loneliness he had endured. Even if Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were now with them…Carlisle had only told him the one thing he had not told the others…no Edward would live, and so would his love, immortalized as he was, in his no longer beating heart.

_**So soft…so sweet…**_Those words made something in him snap. After so long with out his own sweet's touch, to hear another man say it, a _rapist?! _It took naught but a second to run to where the man knelt upon the ground, only just getting to removing his own clothes. The irony was not lost to Edward's enraged mind.

_So I save this girl's virtue, but not the first? _A dark smile filled with glistening teeth grew on his face as his anger soar, uncaring that his skin was sparkling for all to see.

_**What the hell? What-who is that..? ! The Cu-**_ before the thought could be finished; Edward grabbed the man by the shirt and bit, throat instantly soothed as he finally gave into the hunger.

But as the blood ran dry, Edward could not help his enraged scream as the threw the body away from himself, uncaring as it crashed though trees and stone before landing with a sickening crack against an ancient pine, embedded into the bark.

It wasn't enough! The taste, the smell, it wasn't right!

While his throat was soothed, this wasn't the blood he remembered

This isn't the blood he wanted! The blood his body craved…

* * *

_~(*)~_

_While our bodies were moving as one I couldn't help the groan that escaped me as I looked down into the pleasure induced face of my lover. After a moments deliberation I lowered my hand onto smooth stomach muscles and slowed my lover down as I clenched my fist into the long locks strewn around us in bliss, staring lustfully as bright unseeing eyes opened and were somehow able to look up and meet my own._

So beautiful…

"_D-Please don't stop, why are you-?" Chuckling softly I let my hand roam freely, teasing flesh as I slowed my thrusts to a complete stop, sadistically relishing in the intake of breath and the moans that slowly started to echo around us, desperate in tone, as those breath-taking orbs slipped closed again. I kept my eyes locked on the face below mine though, aching to kiss parted lips, but I had something to say first._

"_I love you, you know." Eyes snapped open at my words and I could not help but laugh at the sweet look of confusion that graced slightly scared skin._

"_I know you heard me." I whispered, leaning down to brush my lips against the soft flesh behind a delicate ear and licked, tasting salty sweat. I was rewarded by a louder moan and a clench that made me shudder, unable to stop myself from giving a hard thrust in retaliation. _

Tsk, tsk, messing with me like that…

"_AH! Edward, stop playing with me!" I only laughed, "Pay back" I whispered tauntingly. Hands gripped my hair before I was pulled into a kiss and unable to stop as we rolled over, watching lustfully as bright eyes gazed down at me. My hand, as if with a mind of it's own, reached upwards to cup that smooth slender neck, caressing the bite mark from earlier. _

"_Bite me again" Was the whispered command. I blinked, and they shifted upon me with a soft laugh, drawing out a hissed moan that I could not hold back. _

"_I want to feel it again…" The words where purred out, the tone husky, raw with desire and this teasing caused my self control to snap. Dragging my hand up a silky pale thigh, I dug my nails into the soft flesh, hugging the lithe body to me as I sat up and sank my teeth into the delicate neck offered._

"_Oh, gods, Edward…" The words were choked out as I let go, unclenching my teeth before lapping at the skin and suckling, pulling a long moan that turned into a low scream of pleasure as I shifted. Holding onto slim hips and slamming them up and down, encasing my erection inside delicious warmth that was so tight and welcoming… We locked eyes as I leaned back from my possessive marking of flesh grinning proudly at the bright red marks that stood out against the alabaster skin._

"_You owe me." Brilliant eyes gazed into mine through a bright film of lust as that dark smile was replaced. Hands pushed me back down again, using my chest as leverage, all thoughts vanished as both were consumed with pleasure…_

* * *

~(*)~

Bloodlust high, Edward could not help the animalistic scream that escaped him before he was running, fleeing the cage he had given himself. He never wanted to break that one promise… He didn't deserve it, life, nor any resemblance of life. Why had he done this??

_"I can save you…Or you can come with me, and forget the human world." Fever ridden eyes sunk into black, and Edward smiled blankly_

_"Let me die…Just let me go."_

_"I'm sorry, Edward, I promised your mother I wouldn't let you die."_

"_I don't care what you say Edward. I love you. Yes you heard me, I. Love. You. Nothing about you should change in my eyes, no matter how much you hate how you are or what you have grown into, that is who you are, so get over it. I want to be with you until the end of everything. We will stay together until then, right?" _

"_Of course…When you die, I'll follow. Never doubt that."_

"_That's not what I meant!"_

"_I don't care. That is my promise to you."_

* * *

Miles away, a girl looked to the horizon as she strolled out of a burning building.

_You can't lie to me…_

* * *

I can be quite morbid, can't I?

Well then, Chapter Three and my version of why Edward left Carlisle's care about a decade into his turning. :D

Like it, love it, whatever.


	4. Memories of Mist

_macaday me a nut_: Okay I'm a nut now? :D thanks!

_SiriusBlackIsGod_: nope! Cat is important, but how you'll have to find out for yourself…maybe you can figure it out.

_TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep_: I'm sorry but I like confusing people! As with your questions, this is like a puzzle, and every chapter is a piece, with every chapter I give, more will be revealed. Sorry *shrug*

_Werewolf Mistress_:…Ah…can I tell you that you will eventually find out by how he acts? Can I do that, and not be attacked? (I've already dropped hints) *whistles*

And this chapter is dedicated to _Alchemy Hael_ for her review to me. Thank you so much! *blushes* sorry I can't tell you much, look to _TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep_'s reply, that kinda goes with you too…

To all of you whom told me that his story is confusing (so much so that some stopped reading and/or skipped sections) I am sorry for that…and am trying to remedy my….oddness…I could guess I call it. Maybe, with the flashbacks provided here, this will add some pieces to the puzzle.

Memories of an oh so _Bloody_ Mist

"Stop messing with me, Joseph." Cat snorted, glaring lightly at the olive eyed brunette whom was laughing at him, another to his side smirking widely, emerald eyes sparkling as he sat in silence, watching the two bicker. "You can't mean that about _Edward_. That is…it's just preposterous!"

"I'm not joking Cat." Joseph sang-song as he grinned, showing a row of teeth as Cat rolled his eyes, waving a hand at sparkling olive eyes. "I mean it; my dearest rusty haired cousin is very much head over heels for you."

"Why _would_ he?" Cat demanded, colorless eyes flashing red in his ire. The other boy laughed darkly, reaching over to carelessly throw an arm over thin shoulders, the other hand tugging on a lock of white hair.

"Do you think he'd _ever_ show such openness to anyone else?" He inquired loftily, green eyes sparking in his mirth. "Remember I arrived here about a month before you, Emrys my friend, and he was a _shell_. Closed off to all others save his mother and very…dark. You are like a light for him, as _he_ is for _you_." Wise eyes locked on the blushing teen, and Cat broke free from his hold, backing away.

"No." he whispered softly "He doesn't want me. After all…who wants an _insane asylum escapee_?" Olive eyes blinked in alarm and the brown clothed twenty year old shot to his feet, eyes widened.

"Cat?" The colorless boy laughed, the sound empty as it cut like a knife though the air.

"Who would want a boy so broken that he's lost all color? I wasn't _born_ this way you know!!" Red eyes shifted to a melancholy blue tainted with purple as Cat threw a hand out. "He deserves much better than me! I am nothing but some half alive washed out tra-" before he could finish the words a pale hand appeared in his sight for a single moment, before covering his mouth, another hand resting on his waist.

"If you two would leave." A musical voice whispered softly, the owner's lips very close to the shell of Cat's ear, with their owner's hands covered by a sheet of long hair. "I need to have a chat with Kitty here." Joseph raised an eyebrow, still looking worried. "No worries." His cousin assured him, smile faint, but still there. "Go." He did so, a hand on the emerald eyed boy's wrist, dragging the protesting teen out of the room, closing the door behind them.

"_Do you truly believe that?" _

"_How can I not?" _Cat snarled, tone furious._ "I am worth less than noth-"_ his voice cut off, and they could barely make out a low moan though the hardwood door.

~(*)~

"So we have confirmation? The clone has truly deflected?" A man in uniform type grey clothing snapped his heels together as he saluted the back facing him.

"Sir, yes Sir!" He shouted, dropping his arm to his side. The other frowned darkly, black eyes looking at a sheet of paper clenched in his hand.

"But why…? Why deflect after all these years willingly under the Hunter's control…" The cadet blinked at him, and then shook his head slightly finishing his report.

"The Clone code named Alecki destroyed his communicator somewhere in the American state of California after refusing to dispose of the Vampires whom have ensnared Forks, Washington, also in America. He is, as ordered, on the KUS list, effective immediately." The other man no longer paid any attention to the cadet as he gazed at one particular line on the traitor's papers, eyes widening as he paled.

"We have no choice do we?" A commander at his side commented dryly. The first simply stood where he was before whispering blankly.

"He is able to blood-control himself. Why was I not told of his!!?" With an abrupt movement, papers flew though the air as he roared. "Does he have a vial of his creator's blood?" There was silence around him and he snarled, glancing at his staff members "Useless fools! Does no one know what I want?? Whatever cut him off…cut him off now!"

Alecki sat upon the window ceil of the room given to him, arms crossed as he gazed at the stars.

_The master has put within me the emotions he wished to no longer deal with. True blinding anger, pure hatred, every emotion at its extreme I carry for him…even his ability to, and even _recognize_, love. I understand that…but why? Why do I feel drawn to him so much? These emotions in me should feel dead…I am not living to be able to express what this travesty is…_

Alecki winced as pain shout through his body, the movement causing him to curl inward, a clenched fist to the side of his head, the other clenched onto the side of his hip, pulling a bottle from his skin. He felt something long forgotten in his mind waver…the tether tying his creation to the Hunters.

_Now that I have done it, they will either try to bring me in for study, or kill me the old fashion way…explosion._ Without a pause he pulled a vial free from his clothing, the small thing hidden inside the skin of his hip since his birth.

A look at the blood inside caused fading eyes to flash as Alecki pulled the cork free and downed it, destroying the bottle a second later with a flex of his fist, uncaring of the blood leaking down his arm.

Then the signal cut off.

Alecki blinked, putting a hand to the side of his head as the constant hum he had become used to vanished.

And then he screamed.

Everywhere around the house, the seven vampires smelt fresh human blood and turned as one to the guest room before Edward caved in on himself, a hand over his throat.

"It's…stronger than before." He rasped in utter agony, Alice standing to quickly glide to the human's room. She found him slumped, blood dripping down the side of his mouth and down his right hand, eyes glazed with one leg on the window ceil he was perched on, the other off to nearly touch the floor. Barely visible to her sight was a barrier around him, nearly translucent in color encompassing the entire area around the window. A single hand twitched, and Alecki's back suddenly arched, his head hitting the wall and eyes flying wide as they flared a familiar emerald.

_What…is going on??_ A hand suddenly grabbed the wall behind Alecki's head as the being slowly sat up, other hand shakily going for his abdomen.

"Alecki what is going on?" Luminescent emerald eyes turned to her before the once thought-to-be-human let out a dark smile, fingers digging into his skin.

"They cut me off." He answered hoarsely. Honeysuckle eyes blinked, before she tilted her head in utter confusion.

"What??"

"When a non-human becomes part of the Hunter's Association there is a failsafe implanted in them, a bomb. They just cut off the signal my bomb needs to _not_ go off." Alice blinked again before her eyes went wide, repeating herself.

"_WHAT???"_ Before she could get out another world, sharp nails bit into flesh as Alecki calmly thrust his hand into his body, one eye slightly narrowed as he searched. Behind her, Carlisle watched with a grim expression as Alecki let out a soft whimper removing his hand from his body, clutching a bright neon green orb in his palm. They got a brief glimpse of the odd ball, pulsing various shades of malicious purple and red, before it vanished. Alecki seemed to squirm where he sat for a few moments, face showing more pain now than before when he had his hand inside himself, and then fell limp, falling off the ceil with a dull thump remaining still.

Moreover, throughout it all, the barrier remained. Alice blinked again, unmoving and breathing, before turning to Carlisle.

"How can we help him if we can not even touch him?"

~(*)~

"Does it matter to you what has happened in my past?" Harry asked quietly, gazing at the figure beside him. He was sitting on a simple bench, watching people walk past, some sneering at their closeness.

_Of course not. I love you for you and nothing else, you know. _He got the thought of a smile, but could see nothing but bright light where they sat.

"But then…why can I not see you? Find you, feel you beside me?" The smile saddened.

_Because I am no longer with in your grasp. Something blocks me from you, and I am sorry that I let myself fall into such a state. _The light grew, like an arm moving, a hand reaching out to cup his cheek. _Nevertheless, I am yours as you are mine. _Never_ forget that. _

"I never will, even if the memory leaves me." That bright smile returned, and then pure pleasure shot through his veins and he gasped softly, body going limp, sure hands catching him before he collapsed.

_I know…._

"Come now love. You _can't_ be serious." Harry turned sharply, smirking at the figure behind him

"And if I am?" He challenged, grinning when the one behind him sighed darkly, eyes rolling

"It is unbelievable." The other deadpanned, raising their hands. Harry laughed

"Well it is true. I was born in London, and made my way here on my own." Without warning Harry gripped a slender wrist, lacing their fingers together "It was hard…but I'm glad I did."

The man with rusted haired in front of them rolled olive eyes at the love struck couple, lacing his fingers at the nape of his neck as he walked backwards, eyes locked on them

"Come now Quick-Fingers Cat, you may be nimble and quick, but the Atlantic is very wide!"

"It's called _jumping ship_, you asshole! And don't call me that!" Beside them another laughed.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Joseph." He started, raising a finger "Remember, I met him before you, in London."

~(*)~

A cry made Harry glance about the vast emptiness he'd awoken in, and then start in wonder as he saw…himself. In the exact likeness of his own physical appearance, a man stood before him, dripping in blood. He was bent forward, nearly double, hands curled at his chest, a single amber streaked crimson eye staring.

_Help me…don't let me dangle away from you any longer…you and I both know we can not exist like this…_Harry ignored the words, instead walking closer until he could reach out and grip his double by the neck, clenching his fist as he forced the man's head back. At his neck was a blood red gash, the wound deep but not bleeding, a gapping wound sinking into fragile skin.

_You have split yourself deeply; creating a scar you continue to poison and fester…you will kill us both. _Harry let go, watching as the man suddenly was thrown into the air, hands held outstretched, and a glowing mass of lights appearing one by one at his abdomen.

_Blood-control…the ability where a Clone can call on the creator to basically stop time for them, making it so that the blood-based clone was unable to change, frozen in time for that brief moment…_

A black green ball of oozing puss flew free from the man's throat and hung in the air, pulsating malice filled purple energy. Harry glanced at it, eyes flashing red.

_**They have started amassing…**_

Harry tossed in his bed, tears racing down his cheeks, James at his side, slowly stroking his hair

_So much you are going though…and yet you won't remember a thing tomorrow…_

Filler chapter, you could say, though it was a bitch…I just wanted to get this out now…before my grandparents came for my Graduation….*shrug*

Rrrg


End file.
